fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage the Hedgehog
98214-fMjALbhQ8AnB9EGD.jpg|Rage's first design 385339-UQT_sBQvstPVNc4D.jpg|Rage's second desgin 1067758-kkSNdebG3kiwzraa.jpg|Rages current design 509308-Y258o6qpzy51CRHB.jpg|Rage's True Chaos form 1796781-cNss0ZmJ8i16-WmF.jpg|Rage's Ultima Chaos Form 1760705-ZC9gw2HabKPOi_Hm.jpg|Rage's weapon "The Blade of Chaos" after its renamed to "The Key of Chaos" Rage the hedgehog is the main OC used by Sonicfan0987 who is roled as the Guardian of the Chaos Emerads after the death of the SEGA charater Knuckles the Echidna. Rage is a carefree hedgehog who takes his work very seriously and has risked his life on many occations to do so but is not afraid to call on help from his brothers and friends if he needs to. History Rage the Hedgehog was born the eldest of three hedgehogs to a pair of two hedgehogs but he never really kenw them because when Rage was 3 his mother died giving birth to his youngest sibbling Icezer the Hedgehog. As a child Rage knew of his Chaos Connection for he was able to use the basic powers of the emeralds without needing one. Rage had an early IQ of 300 in First Grade he was reading college level engineering books. When Rage turned 12 he was exposed to his magic abilities during a fight against a group of kids that were attacking Icezer. Rage had connection to fire, electricity, water, ice, healing, time, wind, light, and earth powers. At Age 14 Rage's adoption parents were killed and Xage the Hedgeho his middle brother was taken from him and Icezer. It was on that day Rage swore he would find out what had happened to his brother and avenge him if he was killed. At the start of the 2nd semester of Rages freshman year of high school he caught their principle who was Dr. Ivo Robotnik claiming to have given up his ambitions talking with Scourge the Hedgehog. When he was caught Eggman tried to lie to Rage but when it failed completely he resulted to turning Rage into a robot. He knocked Rage out for six months with a chemical mist and when Rage woke up he escaped eggman but was caught by Scourge the Hegdehog. As Scourge was about to stab Rage he was teleported to the Chaos Realm where he learned of the evetns that happened while he was asleep. Scourge killed Kncukles and Rage was selected to take on the role as the Guardian of Chaos. It was there Rage was granted all 7 Chaos Emeralds and unlimitted acces to Chaos energy. He was also granted his main weapon 'The Blade of Chaos' (Later becoming The Key of Chaos) which he has used on many occasions. It was also there where Rage unlocked his Super, Hyper and True Chaos forms although he had other more powerful forms yet to discover. After escaping Scourge and discovering the truth about the events Rage returned to his new home on Angel Island where he has remained Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog and later fanfics This was the title of Rage's first major fanfic where Rage met Christain the Dark and followed him in a persuit in order to protect the Light World of Mobius. Over his adventrue Rage met over 20 other OCs by other authors who helped him through the trials. It was in this fanfic where Rage learned of his two most powerful forms Perfect Chaos form and Ultima Chaos form. After using his Perfect Chaos form Rage's antiform was generated he was known as Dark Rage until his true name was reveald to be Darkness the Hedgehog. Harmonic Chaos This is a WIP crossover fanfiction made by Sonicfan0987. In this fanfiction Rage was transfered to Equestira where he met the mane 6 from the series My Little Pony, Rage taking on a pony form and the name Chatoic Rage (Later becoming BUrning Rage) was later dubbed by Princess Celestia as a prince and the guardian of Equestira after saving Princess Luna from Christain the Dark's alteration to bring bakc Nightmare Moon. After Rage decided to be a transcedning character active in both Mobius and Equestria where Angel Island now traverses back and forth from.